The Life and Times of HSM
by Movielover123
Summary: The daily life and suprises of HSMChapter 3 up now!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, This is my first fic.

* * *

Chapter 1

Practice, Movies and Bad News

"...in a way thats diffrent than who we are."

"That was awsome guys." said Kelsi.

"I still think we need to practice." Troy said.

"You just wanna keep touching me." said Gabriella

"You know thats not true!" said Troy

"Yes, it..." she was cut off by Kelsi

"I really dont want to hear this."

"You know your the same way with Jason!" said Troy, sarcasticlly

Kelsi turned and started blushing

"Ok, from the top." said Kelsi

Troy started

"We're soaring, fly..."

He was cut off by Sharpay bursting through the auditorium doors, yelling

"I'm here."

"Great" whispered Troy

"I thought that I would come by and see how rehearsals are coming along." said Sharpay, with a giggle

"There, coming along, _Troy can't dance!_" whispered Kelsi

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Troy from the seats in the auditorium

"You were supposed to." yelled Kelsi in a sarcastic voice

"So, what do you have planned tonight?" asked Troy

"Well, I have to finish my homework, eat, then shower and go to bed." answered Gabi

"Well, could you squeeze in a date with me, say about 7:00?" asked Troy

"Ummmm, sure."said Gabi

"Ok guys, one more time through 'What I've Been Looking For and then we're done"

Later on that night, Gabi called Troy.

"Hey, can we make our date a double date with Kelsi and Jason, I was just wondering?"

"Sure, I think that will be fun!" says Troy on the other line

"Ok, well see ya later." said Gabi

"O., see. y.. i. a li..le b.t." Tory said as he was fading out

"What should I wear?" asked Gabi

"Dr..s ca..al b.t l..k g..d!" Troy tried to get out

"Ok, Troy, your breaking up, I'll see ya later." she said

"O., s.. y.u l.t.r." Troy choked

30 minuets later, Kelsi called Gabi and asked her if she could wear a tube top.

"If you want to look disgusting!" Gabi yelled

"Well, what are you wearing?" sneered Kelsi

"Kels, don't worry about me. Troy said to dress casual so, dress casual." snapped Gabi

"Fine, be that way!" yelled Kelsi

"Love ya, Kels!"

"Love ya too, Gab"

Gabi hung up and finished getting ready.

Troy arrived at Gabi's house about 6:45. They went to pick up Kelsi and Jason at his house. Theyarrived at the movies about 7:10. They went up to ticket booth.

"So, ladies, what do you want to watch?" asked Troy

"Um, whatever ya'll want to watch." Kelsi said.

"Ok, 4 for The Hills Have Eyes."

"Are you sure?" aksed Gabi, worried

"Why, are you scared?" asked Jason

"Be nice!" yelled Kelsi

"You scared, too?" asked Jason in a sarcastic way

"Duh, babe, this movie is supposed to be scary!" screamed Kelsi

"SOOOOOOOORY!" said Jason, sarcasticlly

They got in and got to there seats. The movie started.

"WOOAH!" whispered Gabi

"What is it?" asked Troy, Laughing

"My phone is vibrating." whispered Gabi "Hold on"

"You're supposed to have your phone off!" whispered Kelsi, Loudly

Gabi left the theater. 30 minuets later, she returns and starts to cry in her hands..

"Baby, are you ok?" questioned Troy

Gabi leaned into his shoulder as she countinued to cry.

"Baby, what happened?" asked Troy.

The movie ended. They went to some Italian resturant for dinner.

"Whats wrong Gabi?" asked Kelsi

"Nothing, don't worry about it." said Gabi

Troy flashed her a big smile. She gave a little smile back.

Dinner ended.

"Ok, Gabi, wrong with you?" asked Troy

"Noth..." she was cut off by Troy

"Don't tell me nothing, You did't talk at all at dinner., Just tell us!"

"Ok, my mom called during the movie...and my dad got in a car accident."

"Ohhhh Myyy Goshhh!" they all said

"He's dead." Gabi whispered

* * *

Hope you liked it

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the 2nd chapter

Hope you like it

* * *

Chapter 2

The Confession and The Conversation

"Gabi, I'm so sorry." said Troy in a worried voice, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, if you need anything from Me or Jason, we'll do it." said Kelsi

"Well, right now all I need is your love and support." muttered Gabi

"You got it!" said Jason, hugging her.

Troy droped off Jason and Kelsi at Jason's house, then went to take Gabriella home.

"Ok, well, see you tomarrow." said Troy as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Troy, can you come in and spend some time with me?" asked Gabi.

"Sure, but I figured you would want to be alone to cope." said Troy.

"No, I want you." Gabi told him and took his hand.

"Ok, well lets go." Troy said.

"Hello Troy." said Ms. Montez.

"Hi, I guess that you would want me to leave?" asked Troy

"No, I know why your here, you can stay as late as you want." Ms. Montez said

"Ok, well thanks, and nice seeing you again." said Troy

"You too, Troy." said Ms. Montez, turing to the kitchen.

Gabi led Troy to her room, like she was giving him a tour of the house.

"Wow, your room looks girly." Troy said, as he picked up a stuffed animal and set it back down.

"Well, it should, I am a girl, after all." said Gabriella

"I know, but, man, this takes girly to the next level!" laughed Troy

"Shut up!" said Gabi, hitting Troy in the head with a pillow

"Thats not fair!" exclaimed Troy

"What?" laughed Gabi

"I don't have a pillow!" he said, reaching over and grabbing a pillow from the other side of the bed

They faught until Troy layed on the bed and Gabi got on top of him.

"You know what?" asked Gabi, laughing.

"What?" asked Troy back.

"You really bring out the fun in me, I mean, at first I was all depressed about my dad, but you made me forget all about it!"said Gabi

The phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Gabi.

"Hey Gabi, are you ok, you looked really, really sad?" asked Kelsi

"Yeah, Troy put it in the back of my mind." answered Gabi

"Wait, is Troy there now?" asked Kelsi, smirking.

"Yeah" sadi Gabi.

"Whay are ya'll doing over there?" laughed Kelsi

"We just finished a pillow fight, it was fun!" said Gabi in a 5 year olds voice

"You 2 are ment for each other. Hey, are you able to get online?" asked Kelsi.

"Yeah, give me about 5 minuets." said Gabi

"Ok, see ya." said Kelsi.

"Hey Gabs, can I take a shower?" asked Troy

"Sure." answered Gabi

Instant Message Conversation started by GabriellaxTroylove at 8:45 pm

Gabi: Hey Kels

Fineartschick2000: Hey Gabi, is Troy around?

Gabi: No, he's in the shower

Kelsi: Ok, good, Ryan told me that Troy tried to kiss him!

Gabi: WHAT! That's a big lie

Kelsi: No it's not, you wanna ask him yourself?

Funlovinguy added by Kelsi at 8:50 pm

Gabi: Ryan, you there?

Ryan: Yeah, hey guys, whats up?

Gabi: Did Troy try to kiss you?

Ryan: I would hate to tell you, but, ya!

Gabi: You can't be serious!

Kelsi: He is!

Troylovesgabi joined at 8:58 pm

Troy: Hey guys

Gabi: Troy, Ryan says you tried to kiss him?

Troy: It was at a party and I was drunk!

Ryan: Sooo, that's what that smell was! Sorry I took it out of proportion.

Troy: It's ok, Ryan, we still love ya!

Ryan: Thanx guys! Well I G2G so see ya'll tomarrow, bye!

Funlovinguy2002 has logged off

Gabi: Troy, aren't you supposed to be in the shower?

Troy: I'm on my laptop, I haven't even started the water yet!  
Kelsi: Well, see you guy tomarrow, and don't forget, rehersal after school, at 4:15!

Gabi: Ok Kels, see ya!

Troy: Yeah,see ya tomarrow

Kelsi: Ok guys, see ya.

* * *

Thanx for reading

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

The long waited 3rd chapter

* * *

Chapter 3

The Question

The next day at school, Troy met up with Gabi.

"So, how are you holding up?" he asked

"As long as I have you I will be ok." answered Gabi

"Awww." came a voice from close behind. It was Kelsi

"Be quite!" said Gabi

"Hey baby." says Jason, walking up and hugging Kelsi

"Awww!" said Troy and Gabi in Unison

"Hey, we all have our lovers." said Kelsi

"Yes we do!" said Gabi

Suddenly, someone pushes Gabi aside

"Oooo, watch out Sharpay!" yelled Gabi

"Ohh, excuse me, you need to watch what your doing." said Sharpay, real snooty

"Be nice, Sharpay, hey guys!" beamed Ryan

"Hi Ryan, how are you?" asked Gabi

"I'm good, and you?" asked Ryan

"We're ok." answered Gabi.

"Good, so see ya later guys!" said Ryan, walking away

"Wait, Ryan, we have rehearsal at 4:15, wanna come?" asked Troy

"Yeah, I'll be there, see ya." said Ryan, smiling

"Ok, bye." said Troy, smiling and giving Ryan a little wave.

"What was that about?' asked Gabi, scared

"Nothing." said Troy

"Right!" said Gabi sarcasticlly

They got to class and tokk their seats.

"Troy, can I ask you something?" whispered Gabi

"Shoot!" said Troy

"Do you have feelings for Ryan, cause it sure did seem like it back there?" asked Gabi

"UMMMM, LET ME THINK ABOUT THAT, NO!" yelled Troy

"Mr. Bolton, can we go on with the lesson?" asked the teacher

"Sorry." said Troy

"I was just wondering." said Gabi

"It's ok, you just scared me." said Troy.

Class ended. They all met in front of the lunch room.

"So, ya'll gonna eat?" asked Ryan

"Yeah, sure, why not." said Troy

They sat to eat.

"Hows the musical coming along?" asked Sharpay

"It's ok." said Kelsi

"Are you coming to rehearsals with Ryan?" questioned Gabi

"I'm planning on it." said Sharpay

"Ok, just wondering." answered Gabi

"Do you not want me to go?" asked Sharpay in a pissed off kind of mood

"I DO, I WAS JUST WONDERING, gosh." yelled Gabi

"Baby, calm down." said Troy

"Babe, back off, if you really love me you would." replied Gabi, rather loudly

"Gosh babe, your turning red!" exclaimed Troy

"TROY, STOP!" yelled Gabi

"FINE." yelled Troy.

"Troy, its ok, I still love you." said Sharpay

"SHARPAY, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU!" screamed Troy

"Fine, sorry." Sharpay replied

"YOU GUYS, STOP YELLING!" screamed Ryan as he tried to make them be quiet

"Ok, now apologize." said Ryan

"Sorry guys." said Gabi, as she was the one who started it

"It's all good." said Troy, hugging her

"Yeah, we all need to explode every once in a while." said Ryan

Lunch ended. They all had Drama next

"SO, I hope everyone had a good lunch, but down to business!" said Ms. Darbus

"We have musical rehearsals today at 4:15, its an open reahersal." she added

"Whats an open reahersal?" asked Jason

"Anyone can come, dude." replied Chad

"Ohhh, I get it." exclaimed Jason

"Music choice day!" said Ms. Darbus "Pick a song to listen to during passing periods."

"Babe, what are you gonna put?" Gabi asked Troy

"Start of something new, just like kindergarten, remember?" asked Troy

"I was gonna put that." answered Gabi

"Great minds think alike." replied Troy

"Ryan, you are so gay!" said Chad, looking at his paper

A Britney Spears song was written.

"Its a good song!" argued Ryan

"It really is!" agreed Jason

"Not you too; Jay." wired Chad.

"What?" yelled Jason

"Are you gay, too?" asked Chad

"NO, Its just, that is a good song." Jason replied

"and, there is NOTHING wrong with being gay!" yelled Ryan.

They all got ready for the bell to ring.

"I can't wait till the day is OVER!" said Gabi

"Why, you canspend time with me outside of rehearsal?" said Troy

"Oh Troy, get over yourself!" said Gabi.

After the last class of the day, Gabi met Troy in front of the auditorium.

"Hey, what time is rehearsal?" asked Troy

"Good, we have 45 minuets, you wanna go to McDonalds?" asked Troy

"Sure." answered Gabi

After they ate, they went back to the school. They walked into the audtorium.

They found Kelsi lying on the stage.

With blood all over her.

And a knife in her stomache.

* * *

Hope you liked it

R&R


End file.
